ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening Arc
Awakening Arc is the 1st story Arc in Part 2. Wen's stolen memories are returned to him as a new group rises. Story 2 years have past since the reboot. Wen has been living a normal life. Wen and others past has been changed by the reboot.Wen was having dreams of monsters and people he couldn't make out. Wen wakes up in afternoon, and his cousin wakes him up. He later gets pissed off by his family. Wen goes to play basketball to blow off steam. While playing, Agumon appears before him. Wen is surprised by Agumon and asks what he is. Agumon tells him that he is Wen's friend. Suddenly a hooded muscular man appears. He tells Wen his name is Gorgan. Gorgan then proceeds to beat up Wen. At the brink of death goes into a dream. He remembers his friends and his past life. Wen & Greymon then fight Gorgan and win. Von & Hallie appear and declare their intentions to Wen before taking Gorgan and disappearing. Azazel & Kyoka suddenly appear, they tell Wen of the reboot and what happened. They tell Wen that many events have been written over and now history has been changed. They go to Malik's house where they meet Cade & Malik. The digimon returned but Von shows up. They face Von but he runs away. The whole team reunites and and are attacked. They trap everyone. Wen & Eden then face Orphis and they manged to defeat her. Malik, Cade, & Jackie are then attacked by Vetto. Malik and Cade along with their partners attack Vetto but are quickly defeated. Jackie attacks Vetto with her first Offensive attack but it pisses off Vetto and he then he tries to kill her. Wen & Agumon show up and fight Vetto. He is quickly defeated too. Eden & Mei show up and they try to fight Vetto and they are defeated too. Kaiden & Jason save them. Jason then gives them inspiration to stand again the whole team fights Vetto but they are defeated. Wen & Jason stand up again and they summon Omegamon but the transformation fails. Wen & Jason are then heavily injured fighting Vetto. Wen wakes and makes up with Eden. Later Wen & Jason have a fight over the omegamon transformation. Azazel offers to teach Wen his Grandfather's techniques. Azazel then creates clones of himself to train the entire team while Kyoka supplies him with energy. Wen & Jason hit a rough patch in training but making up cause them to overcome it. Gorgan then trains to kill Vetto for killing Wen. Using Flamedramon & his Noble Phantasm, he fatally injures Vetto. Kyoka then creates match ups for each digidestined and they know which place to attack. Kage then traps Azazel & Kyoka. The team attacks the Devil's Hideout and successfully break in. Jackie & Mei fights begin and end quickly. Wen & Gorgan have their 2nd fight in which Wen wins. In the destruction of their fight Orphis who was fighting Mei is defeated. Wen who was greatly injured during his fight is attacked by Hallie & Satorious. Kaiden & Eden stand to protect him. They defeat their opponents. Cade and Malik have difficulties fighting their opponents but they win after they outsmarting them. Jason finds Vetto who was healing and attacks him. Metal Garuramon & Raindramon begin their fight. Vetto, who is weakened has difficulties fighting him uses his Noble Phantasm Devil Eye. Wen & Rojin on his way to fight Rojin, Xenohart stops them and they have a conversation. Eden & Kaiden find Rojin & Magnamon. Seriphamon & Phoneixmon are defeated by Magnamon. Rojin is then starts attacking Eden & Kaiden. Wen & Agumon arrive to take the fight. The others go on to fight Von, who has trapped Azazel & Kyoka and is about to open up a portal. The battle between War Greymon & Magnamon begins. Wen begins to overpower Rojin until he activates his Noble Phantasm and beats up Wen. Wen who was defeated enters the dream state again. The others reveal to him he didn't awaken completely and his reboot personality is holding him back. The others help Wen awaken and he emerges. Wen then activates his Noble Phantasm and beats Rojin. Magnamon & Rojin combine their powers and defeat War Greymon. Wen remembers everyone and this power unlocks a new Digivolution. Shine Greymon emerges and defeats Magnamon. Meanwhile, Raindramon & Vetto combine to defeat Metal Garuramon. Jason remembers the pain and he awakens a new Digivolution. Mirage Garuramon appears and defeats Raindramon. Jason overpowers Vetto and defeats him. Wen & Rojin continue to fight and Wen learns of his past. Rojin wants to stay with his friends and Xenohart gave him a way to do it. Wen convinces Rojin that they can help. Chapters Chapter 27:Awakening 2 years have past since the Reboot, Wen has been living a normal life. He starts to question his life, when he starts having recurring dreams. Suddenly Agumon appears before and tries to recover Wen's memories. They are then attack by a stranger name Gorgan and he effortlessly beats Wen to a bloody mess. He is then visited by Eden & the others, they tell him to wake up. Wen regains his memories and him and Greymon defeat Gorgan. Chapter 28: New Danger Azazel & Kyoka tell Wen what occur in the world after the reboot and tell him of the group called the devils. Wen reunites Malik & Cade, Chapter 29: Reunion The whole team reunites. The team struggles though awkward conversation. It's stopped by a attack by the devils. Chapter 30: Attack of the Devils The team is split up fighting off agansit the devils Chapter 31: Plan Revealed The devils are staging a kidnapping of one of the digital guardians and forcing them to make them the new light. Chapter 32: The Strongest Man?! Cade, Malik, & Jackie are attacked by Vetto, the strongest member of the devils. Chapter 33: Flame vs. Rain Wen's timely arrival leads to a spirited comeback agansit Vetto. Chapter 34: Strong Feelings The whole team faces off agansit Vetto and are about to win until Vetto shows off his bio merge. Chapter 35: Digidestineds wipe out! Vetto & Raindramon combined form dominates the team, Wen & Jason lead a desperate attack Chapter 36: Battle of Emotions It's been 1 week since the battle with Vetto and Wen & Jason face off. Chapter 37: Intense training Azazel starts to train Wen, as the others begin training on their own. Chapter 38: Gorgan vs. Vetto Gorgan is pissed that Vetto took out Wen and vows to kill him. Chapter 39: The Counterattack The team starts to face off against the devils. Chapter 40: Rematch Wen & Gorgan have a rematch Chapter 41: Fist vs. Fist Wen & Gorgan's fight hits its conclusion. Chapter 42: Hand of Fate Kaiden faces Satorious and his pesky powers. Chapter 43: Strike of Lightning Eden, Jackie, & Mei begin their fights. Chapter 44: Overload Malik faces Dexian and his power. Chapter 45: Frozen Darkness Cade faces Zan and his darkness Chapter 46: Final Duels Wen & Jason begin fighting against Rojin & Vetto. Chapter 47: Hero Rises Wen's reboot personality begins to hold him back. Chapter 48: Birth of a New Power Wen & Jason unlock a new Digivolution. Chapter 49: The Final Blow Shine Greymon & Mirage Garuramon use their final attacks on Magnadramon & Raindramon Chapter 50: Feelings that transcend memories Wen and Jason continue to fight Rojin & Vetto. Fights Wen & Greymon vs. Gorgan=Wen & Greymon Chapter 27- Wen & Greymon combine their flames to knock Gorgan out Wen,Malik,Cade, Metal Greymon, Mega Kabuterimon, Zudomon vs. Von=not finished Chapter 28-Von runs away Wen,Eden,Mei vs. Orphis=Wen & Eden Chapter 30-Wen using True Eye knocks out Orphis Jason vs. Kage( Von) Chapter 31-Not finished Von runs away Digidestineds vs. Vetto & Raindramon=Vetto & Raindramon Chapter 32-35- Vetto beats everyone up Wen vs. Jason Chapter 36-Stopped by Azazel Gorgan & Flamedramon vs. Vetto=Vetto Chapter 38-Gorgan & Flamedramon severely injured Vetto Wen & War Greymon vs. Gorgan & Flamedramon=Wen & Greymon win Chapter 40-41- Wen defeats Gorgan using Dragon Emperor Barrage/ War Greymon using Brave Tornado Mei & Rosemon vs. Orphis & Shurimon=Mei & Rosemon win Chapter 40-41-Mei traps Orphis with Vine Strangle/ Rosemon using Rose Spear Jackie & Ophanimon vs. Veita & Submamon=Jackie & Ophanimon win Chapter 40-41-Jackie defeats Veita using Angel Ray/Ophanimon using Javelin Kaiden & Seriphamon & Satorious & Rapidmon=Kaiden & Seriphamon win Chapter 42-43-Kaien defeats Satorious using Wrath of Imperial Light/ Seriphamon using 7 stars Eden & Phoneixmon vs. Hali & Halsemon=Eden & Phoneixmon win Chapter 42-43-Eden defeats Hali using Gale Wind Arrow/ Phoneixmon using Star Light Explosion Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon vs. Dexian & Digmon= Malik & Kabuterimon Chapter 43-44-Malik defeats Dexian using Thunder Overload/ Kabuterimon using Giga Blaster Cade & Vikmon vs. Zan & Stardosmon=Cade & Vikmon Chapter 44-45-Cade defeats Zan using Freeze/ Vikmon using Arctic Blizzard Jason & Metal Garuramon vs. Vetto & Raindramon= Battle splits Chapter 46-48-Battle splits Eden, Kaiden, Biyomon, & Patamon vs. Rojin & Magnadramon=Not finished Chapter 46-Wen interrupts Wen & War Greymon vs. Rojin & Magnadramon=Battle splits Chapter 46-48-Battle Splits Mirage Garuramon vs. Raindramon=Garuramon wins Chapter 48-50- Garuramon defeats Raindramon using Howling Cannon Shine Greymon vs. Magnadramon=Greymon wins Chapter 48-50- Greymon defeats Magnadramon using Corona Smash Jason vs. Vetto=Vetto is killed Chapter 48-50-Jason defeats Vetto using Blue Dream Wen vs. Rojin=Rojin quits Chapter 48-50-Wen defeats Rojin using Flame Fist Story Impact * The Digidestineds regain their stolen memories * Kyoka & Azazel are introduced * Von is introduced * The Digidestined encounter a demon for the 1st time * Wen & the others get significantly stronger * The Digidestined beat the Devils * Agumon unlocks his Ultra Form * Gabumon unlocks his Ultra Form Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs